


Bait (Masturbation challenge 10)

by beren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-10
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is the bait to catch a monster and it goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait (Masturbation challenge 10)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 10 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.

**Title:** Bait (Masturbation challenge 10)  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/OMC  
 **Summary:** Sam is the bait to catch a monster and it goes horribly wrong.  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by WB and Eric Kripke et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** dubious consent  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 10 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.  
 **Word count:** 1,335  
 **Link:[to other mmom fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/164141.html)**

It was supposed to have been a simple sting. Something was picking men up from a small club and they were showing up dead the next morning and what could be easier than playing at being bait and leading the evil entity straight into the hands of Dean and Dad. John had joined them on this hunt for reasons of his own and Sam had volunteered to be in the club since neither Dean nor their father could pull off gay if their lives depended on it. Sam wasn't going to bring it up, but before he'd settled down with Jess he'd explored his sexuality and gay bars didn't frighten him in the slightest.

That had been the plan and Sam had been dancing, making what he knew was an attractive spectacle out of himself on the dance floor when he had been approached by a tall, dark, handsome stranger. He didn't remember anything after that until he came back to himself wrapped in a naked embrace on a very large bed with silk sheets.

"Such a beautiful child," the stranger whispered in his ear as he ran his hands up and down Sam's body.

It was like electricity running through his nerves everywhere this dark haired man touched and Sam moaned as his befuddled mind was swamped with desire. His body seemed to come alive at the touch.

"You called me like a moth to a flame," he captor continued to speak to him although Sam was not sure he was supposed to understand, "such strength and presence. I may even keep you."

All Sam could do was moan again at those hands assaulted his flesh with overwhelming sensations.

"Pathetic mortals trying to trap me," the stranger said in what sounded like amusement, "but how could I not take what was offered when it is this delightful? Your friends will never find you."

Sam let his head fall back onto the strangers shoulder as his mind almost fogged again completely. The presence of this creature was intoxicating and Sam could barely keep himself from succumbing back to the oblivion. The part of his mind that was still working was beginning to understand that he was not supposed to be aware, not like this and it was fighting hard. Little by little he clawed at what mental capacity he could drag back.

The stranger ran one hand down over his stomach, dipping down and cupping his balls, drawing another moan from Sam. His captor ran his other hand over Sam's back and down over his buttocks and between his legs. Fingers played with his entrance and stroked his cock with equal fervour and the haze of sex was almost impossible to fight. He groaned deep in his throat, knowing what was coming next and he sagged against his captor as one of those teasing fingers slipped inside.

"That's it, little mortal," the stranger whispered in his ear, "show me how responsive you are. Let me drink of your arousal before I drink your blood."

The rational part of Sam's mind informed him that he was dealing with some sort of vampire, but it did not help him fight it. He could feel the arousal building as the stranger's thumb danced over the head of his cock, brushing down the slit and causing him to buck towards the touch even as the finger in his ass was forced further in. When the intrusion brushed the sweet spot he mewed quietly, unable to prevent the shudders that ran through him.

He did not want to feel this; he was being violated by a monster, but it was as if he was hard wired to respond and part of him began shouting in defiance. The hand on his cock worked him with long strokes and firm thumbing of the head while the finger in his ass feathered over his sweet spot time and again until he was moaning out each touch.

"Let go, little mortal," the words fell over him like silk, reaching every nerve, "release yourself to me."

And Sam was coming all over the hand holding him and the red sheets on the bed. He could no more stop the spasms as his body surrendered than he could have stopped breathing.

"So beautiful," his captor breathed and turned Sam's face towards him before slowly licking his fingers clean so Sam could see.

This creature looked like an ordinary man on the outside, but when Sam looked into the deep black eyes he knew what he was looking at. The beautiful face hid a monster and more of Sam woke up at the sight.

"Now we shall see how you die," the captivating stranger said and smiled a smile that was all white deadly teeth.

Sam did not even struggle as he was drawn towards his doom and it was not until strong arms wound round him and he felt breath on his neck that the part of him that knew what was happening found any strength. At that moment the creature had to drop its semblance of humanity and something in Sam came alive. A part of him he had so rarely touched that he barely recognised it sparked into wakefulness and he found himself pushing against the hold on him.

The creature that had him growled and he felt teeth touch his skin and he panicked. A force that he did not understand started in the centre of his chest and expanded outwards throwing him and his captor in opposite directions. Sam landed in a heap near the door and stared up at the bed to see something that was not even remotely human anymore. It was all sharp fangs and claws, and completely black eyes stared evil at him.

It was poised to strike and Sam reacted on instinct. Everything he knew about vampires flew through his mind and the chair he had partially smashed by landing against it shook where it lay. He did not understand what he was about to do until it happened and he had no idea how he did it, but part of the wood snapped off with a loud crack and flew straight at his captor like an arrow. It never stood a chance as the wood rammed straight into its chest, throwing it into the wall and pinning it there as its heart exploded from the impact. It died with thick black blood running down its chin and Sam just sat there staring.

Long minutes after it was dead Sam finally managed to put the brain power together to move and he crawled across the floor towards the window and where his clothes were in a neat pile. He felt like falling apart as what had happened to him kept pounding at the rational fortress in his mind, but he knew he couldn't give in yet. Sam pulled himself up at the window, ignoring the pain in his back from the impact with the wall and he pulled the curtain open slightly.

He was not surprised to see the sign of a sleazy motel that was on the other side of town from where the club had been. Knowing where he was he let himself slide down the wall and pulled his jacket towards him at the same time, fumbling for his cell phone. By the time he had it free he was shaking so hard that he almost dropped it, but he managed to keep it together long enough to hit the quick dial for Dean.

He put the phone to his ear and waited for his brother to pick up.

"Sammy?" Dean sounded frantic.

"Sunset motel," he said, desperately trying to hold it together long enough to get the words out, "its dead. Please come get me, Dean."

And then the phone slipped out of his hand as he finally broke and the tears came. He pulled his legs up, clutching his jacket to his naked frame and prayed that Dean would get there soon.

**The End**


End file.
